


Ground Control

by OneMoreDay



Series: You and Me, Time and Space [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreDay/pseuds/OneMoreDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Dear Sunshine.</p><p>Jemma trying to cope back on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground Control

It's odd.

Jemma's never liked the silence before. She's used to the steady hum of lab equipment or random beeping noises alerting the arrival of test results. Or the sound of Fitz fiddling with his creations in the background, cursing and swearing in his Scottish brogue. And once in a while, Skye (before she was Daisy) blasting horrible disco songs from the 70's like ABBA for really awkward but fun dance parties during their down time.

Now, it's different. _She's_ different.

If she closes her eyes, she can imagine the quiet of the night sky. And Will right by her side. The quiet is hers and its theirs. And together she finds a peace that she's never really had before.

But when she opens her eyes, he's still on that god-forsaken planet and she's home. And the peace is broken.

Therapy is no longer an option since Dr. Garner was captured and contained as Lash. One more in the line of so many that have fallen in SHIELD's never ending - _God_ , never ending - quest to save people and protect the Earth.

She thinks of the things that comforted her during her time in the other world. She sits on her bed, phone in hand, and hits record.

_"Hello, Flyboy."_


End file.
